Shhh, it's a secret
by itz-riley
Summary: Ginny's parents are on a trip and the twins are living at their shop in Diagon Alley. Ron and Ginny take advantage of this and invite their friends Harry and Hermione over. But what Ron doesn't know is that Harry and Ginny are dating, can they keep that from him while still having time together? Find out in this story! Harry/Ginny (duh). Ron/ Hermione.
1. Down by the lake

**I don't own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry P.O.V

I walked into the burrow and sat down at the table. I reached over and took an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and look behind me.

"Hey Gin." I smiled. Ginny jumped and turned towards me.

"Oh. Hi Harry." She smiled and walked into the kitchen flipping her straight, waist-length red hair behind her shoulder. I watched her leave. "Eyes ahead of you Potter." She called. I just rolled my eyes.

"Harry." Someone snapped. I jumped in my seat and turned back towards the table. Ron was giving me the death glare which I returned with a smile.

"Hello to you too." I smiled nervously. I took another bite of my apple and leaned my elbows against the table. Ron landed back in his chair watching me closely and crossing his arms over his chest. Ron opened his mouth when Ginny burst through the kitchen door slamming it closed behind her. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my seat and outside. She pulled me all the way to the lake where she let go and flopped down on the ground. I joined her on the ground a little confused and a little curious.

"What's up Gin?" I asked. She turned towards me and looked a bit surprised.

"You're not Ron." She stated. I chuckled.

"I hope not. Then I couldn't do this." I leaned over and kissed her softly. Ginny just rolled her eyes playfully and stood up.

"Never mind then." She said blushing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down so that she's straddling me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay." She stammered. "I can trust you." She said looking down at me. "You can't get mad at me." She looked down.

I sighed deeply. "What is it Gin?" I asked cupping her chin and tilting her head up towards me, forcing her to look at me. A blush appeared on her face and she grinned at me sheepishly.

"I told Ron that I might like Dean to stop him from bugging me about you," I smirked at her. "I don't like him obviously." She smirked back at me and then tried to look down, but I tilted her head up again. "Anyways. Ron told Dean to stay away from me and I just got a letter from a very angry and confused Dean saying that he didn't know why Ron told him that, and that Ron shouldn't have punched him in the face." I chuckled and laid down in the fresh, bright, green grass.

"Wow." I smiled up at the clear blue sky. "My friend can be really headstrong." Ginny laid down on top of me, her red hair falling around my face. Ginny leaned closer to me until her lips were only a centimeter away from mine and I felt the breath catch in my throat. "Well, I'm glad I got you back when I did," I smirked and closed the space between our lips. My hands held onto her waist, pulling her closer while Ginny's hands were moving under my shirt. My mouth traveled down from her lips, kissing down her jawline and down to her neck.

Ginny flipped her hair behind her shoulder and tilted her head granting me better access. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed this." I laughed against her neck.

"Is that all you missed?" I joked, pulling away and getting a disapproving whine from Ginny. She tried to punch me in the arm but I grabbed her fist and started sucking on a place right under her ear. She sighed and relaxed her fisted hand.

"When did you get here?" She asked. I lifted my head away from her neck so that I wouldn't leave a mark before I knew it was okay. I looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"About ten minutes before you found me downstairs," I stated. I ran my hands up and down her back lightly sucking on her neck. "Can I?" I asked. She nodded.

I suddenly gave a small groan as I felt Ginny's fingertips lightly brush the top of my jeans. She grinned down at me and I smirked back up at her. I quickly flipped her over so that I was straddling her and pinned both of her wrists by her hips. She cried out in surprise and then tried to get her arms free but didn't have any luck.

I leaned my head closer to her neck, right under her ear and started sucking on her neck again until I knew I had left a mark. I asked pulling away slightly and breathing against the mark I made on her neck. She gave a loud approving moan and pushed her arms against my hands trying to break free but still didn't have any luck from freeing her wrists.

"God wait until I get my hands on you, Potter." She sighed. I brushed my lips against the bruised skin on her neck and let my teeth grazed over it. She breathed deeply, straining her wrists against my hands and then finally gave up.

"Looks like I won again." I ran my tongue over her bruised neck, to her ear and lightly bit her earlobe. She gave a tiny moan and I let go of her wrists. She pushed me off and jumped up.

"Well." She said putting her hair up into a high ponytail so that Ron wouldn't suspect anything when we got back. "I think you owe me an apology for that." She giggled. I stepped closer to her.

"Do you now?" I give her an evil grin.

"Hey." I looked up to see Ron walking towards us with a smile. "Hermione's here." Ginny jumps back from me and turned around.

"Hermione's here?" Ginny asks excitedly. Ron nods and Ginny runs off to go find Hermione.

Ron P.O.V

I watched as Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him outside. She ran past the window dragging him along in the direction of the lake. I waited for a couple of minutes and they didn't come back. I tossed my apple core in the trash and walked outside following the way they had gone.

I heard someone cry out from the lake and started running over. I pulled out my wand as I got closer but all I saw was Ginny and Harry.

I started to walk closer to them but stopped but then jumped when I suddenly heard a loud pop and jumped, turning around at the same time. "Oh, Hermione," I whispered. "Hi." I hugged her.

"Hey, Ron." She smiled and pulled away. "Why are you whispering." I jerked my thumb at the lake behind me. Hermione peered over my shoulder and started giggling. "May I ask why you're watching that?" She giggled. "I mean besides free porn."

I scowled. "What? No, I was just about to sneak up on them." She arched her eyebrows and gave me a half-smile.

"Okay. I'm going to go inside and get a bite to eat." She says "Tell them that I'm here. I really wanna see Ginny." I gulped and nodded. She gave me a sweet smile and ran to the house. I turned around and started walking over to Harry and Ginny. "Hey." I walk towards them with a smile. "Hermione's here." Ginny jumps back from Harry turning around.

* * *

**I hope that you like it and that you R+R. I know it might not be the best but I'm having fun!**


	2. Hermione's here

Ginny P.O.V

I ran over the grass excitedly. I glanced over and saw Harry and Ron laughing and talking as they walked back to the house behind me. I turned back just in time to see the door coming at my face. I slowed down to fast and started to fall when the door opened. I looked up and saw Hermione and then fell on top of her. She gave a loud "oh" as we fell to the floor. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hi to you to Ginny." She laughed.

"Hi." I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you two going to get up?" Ron asked from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Harry and Ron looking down at us. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry was holding back his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at them and got up, holding out my hand to help Hermione up to.

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up in one swift movement. "Thanks." She smiled. Harry walked over to her and they hugged for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Do I dare to ask how you two ended up on the ground?" He joked.

"She tackled me." Hermione giggled. Harry turned towards me arching his eyebrow.

"She's been doing that a lot," Harry said and walked inside with Ron and Hermione closely behind him. I stood there open-mouthed watching them go in. Harry walked back to the doorway a minute later and leaned against it smirking.

"Some people say you can catch flies that way?" He joked. I closed my mouth and glare at him. I started to walk inside but he grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer to him. He pulls my hair out of its high ponytail letting it fall down around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around as Harry leans down and kisses my neck. "No more marks," I whisper.

"Okay." He mumbles against my neck. I sigh and grab onto Harry's shirt holding myself up. "Ron's helping Hermione carry her stuff upstairs," Harry mumbles against my neck again.

My fingers instinctively find their way into his hair. "We still shouldn't be doing this." I breathe not even convincing myself.

"Uh-huh," Harry mumbles and he lightly bites on my ear, letting me know that he's stopped listening and then finds his way back to my lips and slips his tongue into my mouth. His hands travel down my back and my hips pulling me close enough that I could feel all of him. He moans softly into the kiss and then travels back down my neck.

"Harry. I think you're having a problem there." I giggled. Harry's hands disappeared under my shirt to the back of my bra and he starts to undo the clasp. I bring my hands to his chest and slightly push myself away from him.

"What Gin." He whins.

"Although I do love to hear you whine and complain, we can't do this here," I whisper. I hear footsteps coming down the steps and pull away completely, pulling Harry into the house by his arm. I comb my fingers through my hair so it's not messy but I decide to leave it down so that Ron can't see the hickey Harry left on my neck. Harry and I sit down in two chairs across from each other.

Ron and Hermione appear through the doorway and walked over to the table. Ron walks over and leans on the back of Harry's chair.

"What happened to your hair?" Ron laughs. He messes up Harry's hair into its natural mess and I silently let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Harry glances at me and gives me a smirk basically saying 'good job'. I smile back innocently.

Harry looks back up at Ron. "I just keep running my fingers through it." He lies. Ron rolls his eyes and sits down next to Harry while Hermione came and sat down next to me. "So what were you two doing upstairs for so long?" Harry asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know. What were you and Ginny doing down by the lake for so long, making it so that Ron had to come and tell you I was here?" Hermione counters. I look at Harry who just smiled.

"Talking." Harry lies. "Catching up about the summer." Hermione looked at me and I flashed her an innocent smile. She rolls her eyes and looks back at Harry. "What about you and Ron?"

"Talking." Hermione narrows her eyes and Harry leans closer to her and slightly nods his head.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

I snort. They both looked over at me. "You two are ridiculous. You fight and tease each other as siblings would." They look back at each other and smile.

* * *

Hermione and I are in my room in our Pjs. I'm sitting on my bed and Hermiones on the air mattress she always sleeps on when she stays in my room.

I'm wearing black ankle socks, a tight black cropped tank top that barely covers my big breasts and little black shorts that let the bottom of my ass hang out. I decided not to put a bra on because that's too much work.

Hermione doesn't like cropped clothing so she's just wearing a dark grey sweatshirt that hugs her curves and a pair of white shorts, shorts that also show off her ass, light grey ankle socks, a regular black bra (we don't care about changing in front of each other), and regular underwear.

"How's everything with Harry?" Hermione asks. I smile and hug the pillow I have in my lap.

"It's everything I could ever ask for." I fall back on my bed. "I love everything about him." Hermione giggles as I sit back up still hugging the pillow with half of my face hidden in it.

"What were you two doing down by the lake for so long?" Hermione giggles.

"Heh heh. Making out." I feel a blush appear on my face.

"Yeah, I can tell," Hermione says. She gets up and brushes back my hair from my neck. "He left a hickey."

"Does it show while my hair's down?"

Hermione shakes her head. "No, but make sure it stays down so that Ron can't see it."

Hermione sat back down and smiled sheepishly at me. "Your brother asked me out," Hermione says casually.

I jump up. "What?" I squeal. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." We hug again and then I jump back on my bed. "When did he ask you?"

"While we were taking my stuff up here."

"Well did you say yes?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course I did." I rolled my eyes and I throw my other pillow at her. Hermione throws the pillow back at me and I caught it. "What game do you think we're going to play tonight?"

"I don't know but I'd totally pick truth or dare." Hermione smiles.

The door opens and Harry leans on the doorway. "Dinners re…" I throw my pillow at him.

"Out." Hermione and I yell at him. "Girls only unless we invite you in. God, can't you read anything Potter?" Hermione teases making me giggle. "There's a sign on the door."

Harry snorts. "Sorry. Dinners ready and then it's your turn to pick a game for us to play tonight Hermione." I look at her and we exchange a knowing smile. Harry looks between us and then just shrugs. "Come on, let's go." Hermione and I jump up off our beds and walk to the doorway. I watched Harry's eyes look me up and down making me giggle.

"Hey, just a second." Harry grabs my waist as I walk by and pulls me closer. "You look hot." He kisses me softly and then rests his forehead against mine. "Really fucking hot." I realize he's staring down at my chest. I giggle and pull away and turn around pulling him with me by his hand. Hermione's waiting for us at the top of the stairs. "Why didn't you just go down?"

"Because if I had without you two Ron would get suspicious," Hermione whispers.

"Oh. Thank you." I say sheepishly. Harry casually pulls his hand out of mine. I smile at him as we all start walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Ron looks up as we all came down.

"What took you so long?" He asks.

"They took forever getting out of their room. They also threw a pillow at me." Harry says playfully glaring at me. I laugh at him and sit down next to Hermione at the table. We all grab food from the kitchen and dish it onto our plates and then go and sit back down at the table.

"So what were you two talking about upstairs?" Ron asks and then takes a bit of food.

"Boys," I say casually.

"Of course you were," Ron says, rolling his eyes and takes another bite of his food. While he does that I look at Harry from across the table who's smirking at me. I stick my tongue out at him and then go back to eating my food.


	3. Truth or Dare

The boys got their Pjs on after dinner and came into mine and Hermione's room so we can all play a game. Ron and Hermione curled up together on the air mattress so Harry and I got to curl up together on my bed. I told Ron that I was cold and sense he and Hermione were curled up together I would get body heat from Harry, who of course started laughing at me.

I'm sitting in Harry's lap and he has his arms wrapped around my waist. His head is resting on my shoulder and when Ron isn't looking he gently kisses my neck making me shiver and cuddles closer to him. "What are we playing tonight?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at me and smiles.

"Truth or dare."

Harry threw his head back and groaned making me laugh. "What's wrong?" I asked batting my eyelashes innocently at him.

"Don't tease me." He groans. "Okay let's play."

"Great." I clapped my hands together. Harry clapped his hands together mocking me. Hermione laughs while I just rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up." Harry laughs too and snakes his arms back around my waist pulling me a bit closer, while Ron isn't looking he kisses my lips. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione smirks at me because she knows along with everyone that I'm terrible at coming up with truths.

"Okay uh…. I don't know." I sigh.

Harry leans over a bit. "I have one." I nod and he leans closer to my ear "Why are we playing truth or dare?" He whispers in my ear.

"Because I would like to kiss you freely without my brother knowing we're together and this is the best way to do it." I whisper in his ear." He pulls away laughing.

"Okay. Now seriously. Do a would you rather?" Harry whispers in my ear. I nod and feel him rest his chin back on my shoulder.

"Okay," I say pulling away. "Hermione. Would you rather marry Ron or get together with Tom Holland for a week?" I ask.

Hermione blushes. "That's easy. Marry Ron."

"If you lie or don't do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing," I say. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She says blushing harder. Ron's mouth drops open as Hermione takes off one of her socks.

"What?" Ron cries.

"Sorry, Ron but it's Tom Holland," Hermione says sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah. Okay." Ron grumbles.

"Is there any time we can get alone soon?" Harry whispers. "Because I miss being able to kiss you and touch you whenever I want." He blushes. "And damn you're so fucking hot." His eyes traced down my body, on the way back up he stops on my chest.

"Hey, Potter." Harry looks up. "Eyes up or you have to sit somewhere else." Ron narrows his eyes at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry says sheepishly.

"I think Ron is taking Hermione to Diagon Alley tomorrow. My parents are on a trip and the twins are living in the shop again so we'll have the whole house to ourselves." I whisper to Harry. His eyes light up and he pulls me closer to him, snuggling my body closer to his.

"Ginny," Hermione says.

"What? No. Why me?" I whine.

Hermione ignores me. "Truth or dare," Hermione asks.

"Dare." I sigh

"I dare you to strip in front of us and then go run around outside," Hermione smirks.

"Hard pass," I say. I take off one of my socks and throw it at Hermione. I sit back down and feel Harry's dick against me. "Seriously." I giggle.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.

"Ron." I turn towards my brother. "Ronald truth or dare."

"Dare," Ron says.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips," I say. Ron shrugs and kisses Hermione.

"Harry truth or dare?" Ron asks.

"Dare." Harry smiles.

Ron smiles. "I dare you to call Cho Chang and tell her that you accidentally left your underwear at her house when you were sneaking through. You can't tell her it's a dare." Ron snickers.

"Okay," Harry says. "Will you tell her it's a dare for me please," Harry whispers to me and I nod. We get up and walk downstairs into the kitchen.

Harry dials and we hear it ring. "Hello." We hear Cho say.

"Hi, Cho it's Harry from school. I was wondering if you've seen my underwear anywhere. I left them at your house when I was sneaking around." Harry blushes.

"Excuse me." Cho snaps. "How do you even know where I live?" Harry tosses me the phone.

"Hi, Cho it's Ginny Weasley. I'm really sorry about this. Ron dared Harry to say that and like the idiot, Harry is he agreed." I explained. I hear nothing and then suddenly she starts laughing.

"Thanks, Ginny." Cho giggles. "See you at school next year." The line goes dead. We walk back upstairs and into mine and Hermione's room laughing.

"Hey, that's cheating. Ginny helped you. You both have to take off a piece of clothing." Hermione says. We both roll our eyes. We sit down next to each other on the ground. Harry takes off his grey sweatshirt and I take off my other sock.

"Eyes to yourself." I tease. Harry smirks and turns towards Ron and Hermione.

"Okay. Hermione truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Truth," Hermione grumbles.

"What do you find most hot about Ginny?" Harry smirks. I hit him across the chest.

Hermione shrugs. "Probably her personality." Hermione answers. "Gin truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answer.

"Make out with Harry for three minutes," Hermione smirks. I glared at her and turned towards Harry. I climb onto his lap, straddling him.

"Hey, that wasn't part of it." Ron cries. I turn towards him.

"It's easier this was Ronald." I snarl. Ron rolls his eyes. I turn back to Harry and lean closer so our lips are almost touching. "Don't try anything in front of my brother," I whisper.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry smirks. I roll my eyes and crash my lips into his, kissing him roughly. I kiss him hard enough that he falls back against the bed and his arms go instinctively around my waist pulling me down with him. "Oh, this is how you want to play?" Harry mumbles against my lips.

"Uh-huh," I mumble back. Harry smirks against my lips and kissed me back with the same amount of pressure. I feel his tongue slip through my lips. I started battling him for dominance. He growled into the kiss and ends up taking over.

"You have thirty more seconds," Hermione warned. Harry pulls his tongue back and I hold back a whine. Harry started sucking on my neck and I can feel him restraining himself from moving his hands to my chest. "Ten more seconds." Harry kisses his way back up to my lips and starts kissing me roughly. "Five, four, three, two, two and a half."

"Hermione," Ron whined.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay. One, zero." Harry and I pull away breathing as much air as our lungs can take in. I slump my head against his chest breathing hard.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"No kidding." He whispers back. We sat back up and look at Hermione and Ron. Hermione is smirking at us and Ron looked like he was going to break something.

"Okay." Ron stood up. "I don't want to see any more of that especially when my sisters basically shirtless so I'm done. It's bedtime anyway. Come on Harry." Harry glanced at me apologetically and stood up to. Hermione and I put our socks back on. I grabbed Harry's sweatshirt and put it on.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired anyway." Ron pecked Hermione on the lips and then they started walking out. Harry stopped at the doorway. I stood up and walked a couple of steps toward him. "Hey, Ron. I forgot my jacket. I'll be up in a second … no, you go without me I'll be up in a second ... okay."

Harry turned around and walks towards me. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me toward him into a passionate kiss.

"Harry," Ron called. We pulled away slowly and rested our foreheads against each other. Harry ran his hand threw my hair. "Come on."

"Just a second," Harry called back. "I love you Gin." He whispers to me.

"I love you too," I whisper back. He smiles and pecks me on the lips one last time and then leaves. I walk to the doorway and watch him go until I can't see him anymore.

"Where's your sweatshirt?" I hear Ron ask. I look down and realize that I still have it.

"Oh, I couldn't find it. Hermione and Ginny are ready for bed so I didn't want to bother them any more than I already did." I hear Harry say. I walk back into the room and snuggle into his sweatshirt.


End file.
